You Said I Tasted Famous
by immazoidburg
Summary: Hayley will get a taste of someone famous once she meets Audrey Kitching.


Hayley had no idea who Audrey was when she first walked into school. She was starting her senior year now and a celebrity gets in everyone's way. Her memory was cloudy, but she was still able to picture it.

There she was, leaving the house and greeting Josh on the way out. Josh lived a few blocks down but they both decided to walk each other to school. They were in agreement as long as Hayley fed him. She passed him a strawberry toaster strudel. He smiled and chomped on the toaster strudel, finishing it in less than thirty seconds. Hayley lived in a small apartment on Richmond Drive. She shared a room with her two younger sisters Eric and McKayla. They were both six years old, Hayley being the oldest.

Hayley opened her locker, pulling out her Literature and Biology book. Josh stood next to her as usual, but his eyes were somewhere else today. She furrowed her brows, closing the locker and wondering what Josh was up to today.

"What's going on?" she asked him. No reply came from Josh for a few seconds. His mouth was open but then he spoke slowly, gulping.

"That's Audrey Kitching. I'm sure of it!" he said excitedly, pointing to the large crowd that formed in the front of the school. They could both see it all the way from her locker.

Hayley looked at the direction Josh pointed, seeing nothing in the crowd but someone with bright pink hair. She was assuming that was Audrey Kitching, the only person that stood out in the crowd. She was released from the crowd, not making an effort to shove the other students. Why was she here? Well, school obviously. Audrey's hair was a vibrant pink color, completely hiding the other shades in her hair. And Hayley thought she dyed her hair too much. She was wearing a heavy load of make-up; she could see the color of her face was a powdery white. She stared, examining her from top to bottom.

Hayley stood there unimpressed in her red flannel jacket and ripped blue jeans. As Audrey passed by she stared back at Hayley, giving her a wink. She could tell Audrey was winking at her, she could feel her eyes all over her. Maybe she was schizophrenic. But no, it was just a strange sensation she felt every time someone looked her up and down. She felt a hand clutch on to her arm. Josh began stammering nervously "She winked at me!"

Hayley rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "So she's in movies and stuff?" she asked Josh curiously.

Josh quirked a brow at Hayley's sudden interest in Audrey. "Well…not really. She's a Disney Channel star. But she was on Heroes as well. She was in High School Musical and some other shows on Disney." he said "Oh yeah but your tv only goes up to channel 37 right?"

"Yeah." she said, shoving her hands in her pocket. Disney…that sounded awfully boring and lame to her. She didn't have Disney Channel so she wouldn't know.

Right after the first bell and they both turned to face each other in unison. "As they say in the period business, see ya next period!" They both said to each other as they headed off in the opposite directions.

One week later….

Unfortunately, Hayley and Josh only had biology together. It was like tearing apart best friends. She didn't feel the need to complain though. It was second period and another notable person in the class was Audrey Kitching. Audrey sat behing Hayley, Josh was forced to move across the room due to the loud mouth. He kept shouting at Hayley across the room, causing him more trouble. She forced herself not to respond to Josh's immature comments being shouted from across the room. She had herself a laugh for a while, but it disappeared once Audrey kept yapping about her career. It as irritating at times because all she could talk about was Disney and fashion. Might as well go fuck Mickey Mouse, she thought.

From time to time she found Audrey very annoying, wanting to shut her brain off. Will she ever be quiet? She was shushed by the teacher, thankful that there was a higher authority in the room.

Before she knew it, her eyes closed. She rested on the desk, mouth slightly open. She was having a pleasant but very queer dream. Giant electro balls were attacking her and her friends. They stayed in some large estate with huge glass windows, the balls bouncing around and electrocuting anything in their way. She was petrified and it struck the window, everyone ran. Then she was struck, waking up immediately. There was someone tapping her shoulder. Was it already time to leave? Her eyes looked up at the clock. There were ten minutes of class left. She turned her head slowly, realizing it was Audrey.

"What." she said, half irritated and half annoyed at the disturbance.

"You're good at this stuff right?" she asked in a giddy voice.

"Sure I guess." she replied in a sleep voice. What did Audrey want? She wanted to sleep and her desire to sleep was overwhelming her.

"Well…I need help. I've never learned this stuff before." Audrey said, her voice sounding more normal and less like a hormonal teenager.

"What do you need help with?"

"Everything." she replied. She sounded hopeless for a moment. Hayley paused, already knowing what Audrey was going to say. No? Really..?

"You want _me_ to tutor you?" she asked.

"Well..yeah. I'll pay you and everything!."

"Well…--" and before Hayley could even begin to think about her decision, Audrey cut her off.

"Great! Meet me at my house after school today and every Thursday? Greatttt. I live on 12 Oakwood drive, remember that girlie. Thanks, you're a doll." she said quickly as the bell rang. She left the room in a rush along with the mass of students crowding the exit.

Hayley sat there, was that real? She was so shocked; she didn't get up for a few seconds. Josh had to rattle her.

"Hey! Daydreaming, eh?" he asked, flicking Hayley square in the forehead. IT gave her a wakeup call, telling her to snap out of it.

Why would Audrey Kitching ask her to be her tutor of all people? Sure, Hayley was getting a good grade but still. She was just a poor teenager living in a dingy apartment. She was nobody compared to Audrey. She was just Hayley, nothing else. Audrey could have a professional or anyone in the world to be her tutor. Why Hayley? She couldn't stop thinking about it.

Chapter Two 

After school Hayley left immediately, unsure of whether she should go to Audrey's house or not. She hadn't given Hayley a specific time to arrive at her house. How would Hayley have known? She decided her path today and headed up the hill where Oakwood was. It was a tedious walk, but she managed to sum enough strength of seven hours worth of sleep. The big houses stood tall in their glory, almost towering over Hayley. All of the houses in Oakwood were the biggest of them all in the city. They were luxurious and spacious. She'd never been to this area of the city, but she wanted to see herself.

Hayley ran a hand through her now golden hair, walking in the lawn. She stopped at the big metal gate in front of her. She looked around the gate gloomily, scratching her nose. She clutched the bars like a convict in a cell, staring at the estate. She walked over to the end of the gate, finding the doorbell. She pressed it, waiting for some sort of voice coming out of the small speaker placed on it. There was no answer. She pressed it again, tapping her toe impatiently. Her patience level was at a three out of ten, ten being very patient. She hating waiting and standing in lines. She pressed the doorbell again, and then repeatedly.

Frustrated, she put her foot on the gate. She gained her balance and grabbing a part of the bar above her, climbing up the gate. It was like rock climbing, except there was very little grip on this fence. Her shoes and hands did the work. She made it up to the top, swinging her leg over the fence and falling. She made a hard land, falling on her ass.

"Shit.." she moaning, walking to the front door. She limped at first, but it was normal again in a few seconds. "Where the hell is Audrey?"

Being the nosy girl she was, she ran across the freshly cut grass and around the house. "Woah.." she said.

There was a large outdoor pool. It looked more like a waterfall in the jungle rather than a pool. It was like a lost paradise with mini palm trees surrounding the back. There was a small waterfall about ten feet high, dropping and splashing into the pool. She spotted a barbeque and picnic benches for some good summer menus. She walked over to the railing at the end of the back yard, her mouth opening at the jaw dropping view. Audrey had a perfect view of the city from here. It was amazing, quite marvelous. She could spot the high school from up there and she could see the airport. The view probably looked ten times better at night.

She turned around, walking towards the large sliding glass doors. Out of curiosity she put her hand on the handle, pulling towards her body. To her dismay, the door was open. "Guess she doesn't really worry about security?"

Surely there must have been an alarm system. She didn't think anyone would be home. She was in Audrey's house. The place was huge! The living room had an enormous fountain in the middle of it, facing the front door. The walls were covered in expensive paintings and gigantic movie posters. Were her parents actors as well? She walked towards the movie poster for a movie called "Flirt With Death." She searched the posters for anyone with the last name 'Kitching' All of them had the name Thomas Kitching. His name was under producer and directors of every movie. Both of her parents must have had tight bonds with the movie business.

She didn't feel the need to look further into the house, just head upstairs. The wall of the hallway upstairs seemed less cluttered than the walls of the living room. The walls had very picturesque photographs on it. There was one of the city, it looked like it was taken from the back of Audrey's house. They were magnificent. Another one was of a movie set and the first three were pictures of inside the house. She stared at the one with of the city, not being to take her eyes off of it.

"Like them?" A voice asked from behind Hayley.

Hayley was startled, but she didn't jump. Audrey's hands were on her hips, approaching Hayley slowly. They faces were now just inches apart.

"Yes…they're beautiful. Did you take them?" she asked, trying not to meet Audrey's seductive smile.

"Yeah, I did. I've always liked photography. C'mon I'll show you to my room." she said, grabbing Hayley's arm as she led her down the hallway. She pushed the door open, more photographs and posters plastered all over the walls.

"Nice room." said Hayley, taking a seat in front of the desk in one corner of Audrey's room.

"Thanks." she replied, jumping onto the bed. She laid on the bed for a moment, having the desire to relax for a few minutes.

"So should we get started?" Hayley asked.

Audrey didn't make any effort to move, but she was able to speak. Her eyes were half open. "Yeah of course. Get over here!" she exclaimed, jolting upright from her zombie position a few moments ago.

"I don't' have my book." said Audrey.

It was evident that Audrey didn't carry any of her books around; only in her hands did she carry books to class. She came to school with a purse each day, probably not bringing any books home.

"I've got mine." Hayley said, pulling the bulky navy blue biology book from her backpack. She threw it on Audrey's bed, missing her head by a few inches.

"Oh shit sorry!"

Audrey laughed, finding it funny. Hayley stared at her bizarrely and sat on Audrey's bed.

"So where do you wanna start off at?" she asked Audrey, flipping the book to chapter one. Chapter one was about photosynthesis.

"Taxonomy. That shit confuses me."

"Alright." Hayley replied, skimming through the pages until she found the chapter about taxonomy. She could understand why Audrey was having trouble understanding it. Mr. Drake wasn't a very good teacher with his monotone voice. He was rather old and boring, but sometimes he revealed things to the class that they didn't need to know.

She remembered one time in class Mr. Drake went down memory lane and told the class about how he used to smoke marijuana. No one saw Mr. Drake the same anymore.

"I don't really like Mr. Drake." Audrey said.

Hayley laughed, "I had him freshman year. I did horrible, but I'm re-taking his class." she explained; now looking at the book.

"It's pretty simple. Taxonomy is the science of describing naming, and classifying living things. Binomial nomenclature is like giving something a two word scientific name. Like uhh "bumble bee" see the first name is the name of its genus and the word after that is the species name." she explained. She hoped she clarified it to Audrey enough.

She looked puzzled at first, but clarity came to Audrey's face. "Ohh. I always wondered why they had weird names like that."

Hayley smiled, glad that she was helping Audrey. The next thirty minutes she explained to Audrey about the level of classifications. She handed Audrey a pack of note cards, telling her to write down the name of each classification in it. She would test Audrey on Thursday before the test begun on Friday.

An hour passed and Audrey seemed ready to stop for a while.

"You know what, I'm pretty tired. Wanna take a break?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Hayley said, leaving the book open for reference.

"Great, let's go swimming cutie." she said to Hayley, grabbing her hand.

Hayley smiled unsurely, "Yeah okay." she said, following Audrey to the back yard. Audrey was beginning to take off her clothes; Hayley could see her abs and then her curves as she took her skirt off. Hayley couldn't look away, she felt like a pervert watching Audrey undress. Audrey laughed, looking up at Hayley. She knew Hayley was watching her. Hayley shook her head, leaving her shirt on but taking off her jeans.

Audrey had already jumped in the pool. It was cold, but not icy cold. Hayley ran up to the waterfall, jumping off of it and making a small splash. She splashed Audrey who was now trying to grab a hold of Hayley. Hayley held her breath, opening her eyes under the water. She was completely submerged and in no hurry to rush to the surface. When she did break the surface, Audrey was standing right in front of her.

"Woah!" she said, not expecting Audrey's face to be the first thing she saw when she emerged from the surface.

Audrey was gorgeous and Hayley wouldn't really mind waking up to something like that everyday. She smiled nervously, "Well.." she said, dunking her head under the water again. She wasn't going to deny that Audrey was smoking hot. She felt a hand tap her shoulder. Hayley turned around, seeing Audrey inching closer to her.

They were now underwater, staring at each other. Audrey moved closer to Hayley, her hand caressing Hayley's cheek. She smiled, her eyes looking glazed from the water. She cupped her cheek, Hayley succumbing to the moment and filling up that empty space. Her hand was now on Audrey's hip, their lips brushing. They submerged from the water, kissing. It was intense, their lips pressed close for a long time. That familiar feeling of butterflies rose in her stomach and a shock ran through her system as they kissed.

It was rather intense for a first kiss, but she loved it so much. She moved her lips against Audrey's, their eyes closed. Hayley moving her hands all over Audrey's back and then she broke the kiss for air.

She stared at Audrey, still at shock how intense the kiss was. "…Wow." was all Hayley could say.

Audrey smiled, smiling brightly at her. "Yeah, wow." she said, resting their foreheads against each other's. Audrey took Hayley's hand, kissing the top of it. Hayley wrapped her arms around Audrey, embracing her. This was different, really. Hayley's face was flustered now, Audrey kissing her cheek softly.

"First time I saw you, I just knew I would end up liking you somehow." Audrey said.

"You mean the first day you came and winked at me?"

"You remember that?" Audrey asked, now kissing and nipping at Hayley's neck.

"Yeah…"

"What was the first thing you thought about me when you saw me?"

"I thought you were one of those stuck up bitches but you're really hot." Hayley admitted. She laughed aloud after that, leaning her head back against Audrey's tongue on her neck.

"Well, I get that a lot." Audrey replied.

Hayley got out of the pool, away from Audrey's warm arms. "I should get going," she said, reading the time on her cell phone.

"I have to pick up my sisters from school." she said.

Audrey followed Hayley out of the pool, "Well at least let me give you a ride."

"No, it's okay…"

"No, I insist." she said, inching closer to Hayley. Her hands were now on Hayley's hips, pressing their bodies close.

Hayley gave in, "Oh okay..."

They got into Audrey's Mercedes Benz, "Which way?"

"Uhh it's Green Hills Elementary. It's down Oakwood and keeps going straight on Palm. It's on Magnolia." she said, pointing to the street as Audrey made a left turn. They reached the school, parking in the front. Hayley spotted her two sisters Erica and McKayla, waving to them as she got out of the car.

The two girls ran towards Hayley, jumping and tackling her. "Whoa easy there!!" she said playfully, almost falling to the floor.

"Why are you all wet Hayley?" asked Erica.

Hayley laughed, "Cause my friend Audrey here took me swimming at her house."

Audrey stepped out of the car, flipping her hair. Her sisters smiled, "Hello!!!" the two girls said in unison. A few pedestrians and students and pointed, approaching Audrey.

"Time to go now." said Audrey, getting back in the car.

Hayley helped her sisters into the car, closing the door before the fans got their chance to cram around Audrey's space. "I live on 120 Richmond." she said.

"It's right by the library. The apartment complex right behind it, the big grey one. Yeah this one." she said, pointing to the building.

She got out of the car to help her sisters get out. "You two get inside and greet mommy while I say goodbye to my friend okay?"

Her sisters laughed, getting out obediently while playing a game of patty cake.

Hayley got back in the car, smiling at Audrey. Audrey put her hand on top of Hayley's.

"So I have to go now." said Hayley.

Audrey pressed her lips against Hayley's again, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah I know. But I wanna ask you something." she said, her hands covering Hayley's.

"Yeah, what?" she asked, looking into Audrey's eyes.

"I like you a lot, I really do. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" she asked. Hayley could hear a bit of nervousness in her voice, that was something new. She hesitated for a moment. She wanted to say yes, but how would their relationship work? Would they keep it a secret or what?

Hayley smiled, "Yes." she said, kissing Audrey.

Audrey kissed her back, her hand on Hayley's cheek.

"Mmm..I have to go." Hayley said, giving Audrey one last kiss before she left.

"Alright, bye pookie." Audrey said with a laugh.

"Pookie?" asked Hayley, laughing as she used her key to open the gate of the apartment complex. She nodded and opened the door, greeting her mom.

She went to her room, falling on the bed. She was still tired, but after her exhilarating study date with Audrey, she couldn't really sleep.

Chapter Three 

Sooner or later two months had already passed. Hayley continued her study dates with Audrey. They got sidetracked occasionally because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. While Hayley would explain something like Phylogeny to her, Audrey's lips were in the crook of Hayley's neck. Hayley couldn't help her and she kissed Audrey back each time, wanting more. They had self-control though. It was so hard to concentrate because they were already so in love with each other.

Hayley was in love with every part of Audrey. She always seemed to cheer Hayley up, calling her and talking to her constantly. Hayley loved the company; she loved having someone who really cared about her.

Audrey felt the same about Hayley. Her feelings were more intense. She loved Hayley more than she knew and she was lucky to meet Hayley. She was the one person that understood all of Audrey's faults and accomplishments in life. She loved everything about her. Her face, her eyes, her cheeks, forehead, chin, nose, she kissed each part of her face but her lips. She left that for last, planting a long passionate kiss on Hayley's lips.

The next few days Josh would question Hayley, wondering why she was so busy all of a sudden. She confessed to Josh, telling him that she was tutoring someone. She didn't specify whom because Josh never asked. He seemed to be suspicious of whatever Hayley was up to, but he gave up soon. Hayley felt horrible, but she didn't want anyone else to be in her business.

Then, she went to her locker the next morning, opening it. As she closed the locker she saw Josh standing next to her. He leaned against the locker next to Hayley's,

"You know you can't keep secrets from me." he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hayley…you know you can tell me anything."

Hayley didn't look up, she stared at the ground first. She then looked up, "I-I..well it's complicated."

"Come on…" he pleaded.

"You won't believe me." she said.

"Try me." Josh said, lifting his head.

"Well I've been tutoring someone."

Josh stared at her, "Yeah I know that…"

"I've been tutoring Audrey Kitching."

His eyes widened, "What's the big deal then?"

"Uhh..nothing." she said, thinking that she said enough already.

"You sure? I won't tell anyone. It can't be bad can it?"

He was right. It wasn't a bad thing. Hayley and Audrey's relationship was something beautiful, something that she should be telling her best friend of all people. She pausing, trying to sum up enough courage to tell Josh. She could always confide in him. He was a loyal friend and she knew he wouldn't tell.

"Well me and Audrey…we're kinda…uh."

"…Kinda?" he said, staring at Hayley.

Hayley moved closer to Josh, whispering now. "We're kinda dating."

Josh's face looked as if he had seen a ghost. His face was almost ghastly looking. His mouth fell open. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He blinked a few times, recollecting his thoughts.

"What..? As in girlfriend and girlfriend? Relationship?" he asked. He looked very upset.

"Yeah.." Hayley replied.

Josh looked down, a hand covering his eyes. Hayley could see a frown on his face, but his face was entirely covered now. She heard small sniggled emerge from him. Now Hayley regretted her decision to tell Josh. He was completely heartbroken and it was her fault.

"I-I.." Josh said in between sniffs, removing the hands from his face. He sprang back to life, smiling giffily at Hayley.

"I think that's totally hot!" he exclaimed.

He wasn't crying at all, just pulling Hayley's strings as if he really did break down in tears.

"Ass." said Hayley, slapping Josh on the arm.

"Ouch! Whatcha do that for!?"

"For being an ass, you ass!"

"What..I needed a dramatic moment you know. I'm happy for you cause I think you two would look so cute. I could imagine it now."

Hayley smiled, "You can't tell anyone okay.."

"You know me."

"Good, thanks Josh."

At last, the school day ended in a very sunny Friday with no worries on Hayley's mind. She followed Audrey to her car, getting in.

"What are we doing today?" Hayley asked, pecking Audrey on the cheek.

"Well I was thinking of ordering pizza, watching a movie, and you sleeping over if you want." she said, driving off to Oakwood

They held hands the instant they got out of the car. Hayley wouldn't let go of Audrey's hand. Audrey went through the back, opening the small door in the side of the gate. Audrey pulled her into the living room, pressing her lips against Hayley's. They kissed vigorously for the next few seconds and Audrey pushed her onto the couch. Hayley fell on her back, "Someone's horny."

"You bet." Audrey replied with another kiss.

Their lips moved against each other's, both girls unable to keep their hands off each other. They were kissing so hard that Hayley was losing the feeling in her lips. She let out a small moan as she felt Audrey's tongue enter her mouth by surprise. Hayley opened her mouth wider, letting the girl explore her mouth more. She did the same for Hayley, their tongues now in a wild duel exchanging saliva and pressing against each other. Hayley wrapped her arms around Audrey, her hands inching down to Audrey's butt. She groped them, Audrey squealing.

"Hmm." she said in between kisses.

They both stopped kissing as they heard a loud vibrating noise against the table. It was Audrey's sidekick, a flashing red light coming from one of the buttons. She groaned, annoyed. She reached over for her sidekick, answering.

"Hello!?" she said angrily.

"Audrey dear, it's me. I just wanna let you know your father and I are going out for dinner tonight with a few friends. We won't be home until late okay."

"Okay mom.." she said, still irritated.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm on top of my friend Hayley right now."

"Okay, well you two girls stay out of trouble I have to go now bye."

"Bye, love you mom." Audrey said, ending the call. She put the sidekick back down on the glass table, repositioning herself on top of Hayley.

"Uhh yeah where were we." she said, leaning down to kiss Hayley again.

Hayley's stomach growled loud enough during kisses, Audrey could hear it in between the smacks and licks. Audrey sat up, "Hungry?"

"Yes.." she said, getting back up.

"I'll order that pizza now." Audrey grabbed her sidekick, ordering a large pepperoni pizza from Domino's.

After the pizza arrived they ate peacefully while watching Clerks 2. They laughed occasionally and every few minutes Hayley would feel Audrey's hand crawling up her leg. It wasn't so peaceful after all. It was a disturbed peace that really wasn't meant to be peaceful. They both ate three slices each and they sat there to let all the food digest. It was so quiet now that Hayley could almost hear the fat clogging up her arteries and her food digesting. Audrey smiled, looking just about ready to get off the couch. Hayley's stomach digested fully after an hour of filthy glances with Audrey.

Audrey got off the couch, walking up the stairs and motioning for Hayley to follow her. Hayley obeyed, running upstairs and putting her hands on her waists from behind. Audrey closed the door behind them, hopping on the bed. She kissed Hayley; it was so hard to pull away from the irritable warmth that the two lovers gave each other.

"Let me put on some music." she said, hurrying over to the stereo on the desk. "My favorite album ever." she pressed the play button, skipping to track two.

"Sex Type Thing" by Stone Temple Pilots.

I am, I am, I am  
I said I wanna get next to you  
I said I gonna get close to you  
You wouldn't want me have to hurt you too, hurt you too?

She jumped back onto the bed, huddling closer to Hayley. They kissed again, Hayley's hands still on Audrey's hips. Audrey pulled them closer, scooting in as close as they could get. Their bodies closely pressed against each other's now, her lips were on Hayley's neck. She licked and kissed the skin there, leaving a fresh trail of saliva there. Hayley giggled, kissing her back.

_I ain't, I ain't, I ain't  
A buyin' into your apathy  
I'm gonna learn ya my philosophy  
You wanna know about atrocity, atrocity?_

Things were heating up now, Audrey fumbling with the ends of Hayley's shirt. She didn't pull it off just yet. They continued kissing, Hayley's tongue beating Audrey's into her mouth. Hayley put a hand on Audrey's cheek, cupping it tightly to keep the warmth. Hayley's hand fell, her hands now on Audrey's hips once again.

_I know you want what's on my mind  
I know you like what's on my mind  
I know it eats you up inside  
I know, you know, you know, you know_

Hayley and Audrey stared at each other after hearing the chorus. They knew what they both wanted; it was time to get it now. Hayley stared into Audrey's eyes, looking at where Audrey's hand was. She nodded, signaling that it was okay for Audrey to remove her shirt. Audrey pulled the Police shirt over her head, tossing it on the floor. Hayley did the same to Audrey, both girls now in their bras and jeans. Audrey stared down at her own jeans, having some trouble. They were too tight. Hayley assisted her in pulling her jeans off, doing the same to hers. She fumbled with the buttons, so nervous and so anxious.

"I want you so bad." Hayley said, Audrey now on top of her.

"Me too. More than you could imagine." she said, kissing Hayley on the lips. She kissed her neck and then her cleavage. She unhooked Hayley's bra, tossing it on the floor just like the rest of the clothing. As Audrey kissed her bosom, Hayley's hands were on the back of Audrey's bra, unhooking it. Audrey took it off after Hayley unhooked it, throwing it just like Hayley's.

They sat upright again, Hayley's mouth now on Audrey's nipple. Her right hand reached up to Audrey's right breast, squeezing it softly. She licked and nipped at Audrey's left nipple, simultaneously squeezing the other. She flicked her tongue across the left and then the right, touching them a bit. Audrey moaned loudly, her hands grabbing Hayley's shoulders.

She gave Hayley's breasts a small squeeze, scooting closer to her again. She ran a finger down Hayley's stomach, stopping at her panties. Her hand snaked into them, feeling so much heat emitted from down there. She felt Hayley's clit and then her hand was all the way down there. She was so wet, her hand covered in Hayley's fluids.

"Fuck, you feel so good." she said to Hayley, her hand moving around in Hayley's underwear.

Hayley threw her head back, unable to say anything for a moment. "Oh god." she said, realizing that Audrey was now pulling her panties off. She wanted Audrey to fuck her so bad. Audrey had to take her underwear off as well because they were getting so wet. She was so aroused by Audrey's touch.

She was now on her back, trying to lift her head up. She watched as Audrey went down on her, her mouth opening widely immediately as Audrey's mouth came to contact with her vagina. Hayley opened her legs wider for Audrey. Audrey spread her lips apart, kissing her insides first. She began to lick it up and down, trying different movements with Hayley.

Hayley arched her back, moaning loudly. The moans got louder each time Audrey sucked and licked her wetness. Audrey used her fingers to spread it apart, soaked in her wetness. She licked the inside of her walls like she was trying to lick it dry. It was completely impossible from the saliva and bodily fluids emerging from Hayley. Audrey positioned herself on top of Hayley, her hand reaching down past her pubic hairs. She inserted two fingers into Hayley, exploring around the area.

She moved her fingers around in circles in Hayley's vagina. Her whole hand was now covering Hayley's wetness, moving around and touching any place inside of her. Hayley could feel her muscles begin to spasm, anything waist below she could feel contracting.

Audrey stopped, inserting the two fingers she had previously. She now thrust them in and out of Hayley's entrance, thrusting them along with her hips. Hayley was almost there. Audrey's thumb was now on Hayley's mound, pressing down so hard to keep the thrusts rhythmic and less sloppy. Audrey groaned with Hayley's moans, she could feel Hayley's walls contracting against her fingers.

Her fingers moved around Hayley's wetness some more to get that orgasm. Hayley threw her head back, unable to say anything as she reached her climax, coming on Audrey's hand and sheets. She could even feel her own fluids on her legs as she closed them.

Audrey brought her hands near Hayley's face, kissing her roughly. Hayley tasted herself as Audrey brought her right hand to her lips, licking it.

"God.." she said, her chest moving up and down.

Audrey nodded, unusually tired all of a sudden. She fell next to Hayley on the bed, knowing Hayley must be more tired than her after her orgasm.

She turned her head to face Hayley, "I love you." she whispered, but Hayley was already asleep.

Chapter Four 

It was already May and now Audrey was completely in love with Hayley. She told her, they never discussed their feelings for each other. Audrey would always say what was on her mind at the moment; Hayley was more of the quiet one. She knew Hayley loved her too, even though she never said it. She didn't rush Hayley, she understood that those words meant a lot and she knew eventually Hayley would say it. She said it a lot of Hayley though. Hayley just smiled, pressing her lips against hers.

Hayley visited Audrey at least five days a week. Each day they would talk about anything. Audrey could complain about anything to Hayley and she would be attentive. Hayley loved listening to Audrey and at the end of the day, they were wrapped in each other's arms constantly.

"Ashley Tisdale?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you liked her?"

"What? She's pretty cute. I kissed her once. I went to her trailer and I was really blunt about it."

Hayley smiled, trying to hold back her laughter, "How did you say it?"

Audrey looked at her, recollecting her thoughts, "Well, uhh let's see. I went to her trailer and I was like 'we need to talk' Ashley said, 'okay' and I basically I said that I really liked her and I just kissed her. She's a total closet case and she let me kiss her but at the same I terrified her. But after that I realized I need to move on to bigger things, and I am." she said, taking a breath. She took a hold of Hayley's hands, rubbing her thumb against the top of her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm leaving Disney Channel for good. There's going to be a sequel to Lost Boys 2 and I'm going to try out for one for one of the female leads.."

Hayley's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't think. All she did was wrap her arms around Audrey, thinking the first thing that she could.

"That's wonderful Audrey! Wow, I didn't know there was going to be a sequel? I'm so proud of you!"

"Really?"

"Always." Hayley replied.

Audrey smiled, pinching Hayley's tiny cheeks and kissing the side of her face. She put their heads together, "Thanks babe. Now it's your turn." she said, her hand on the back of Hayley's neck. She massaged her neck and then her hand was down in Hayley's shirt, caressing her back.

Hayley relaxed against her touch, arching her back. "I don't know…I mean I think I've told you everything." she said, beginning to bite her index nail. It was a bad habit that was hard to quit.

"Sure? What about before like when you were little. I wanna know everything about you." she said, kissing every inch of Hayley's hand.

Hayley paused, frozen for a few seconds. "Well only my family and Josh pretty much knows that's about it. Before I moved here. My real dad back in Meridian, Mississippi, well he was a drunk and he had a bad temper." She had to stop for a few seconds, a small lump forming in her throat. Bad memories began to make its way back to Hayley's head. She couldn't remember it much since she was only eight, but it was still a horrible thing to experience.

"He was abusive. He hit my mom sometimes." she said slowly. "My mom got pretty beat up and he yelled at me a lot too. He started hitting me. I don't really remember..I just know my mom found out one day after she came home from work and she refused to let him do that so we just left one day." she said, her head falling down.

Talking about it helped, but she felt gloomy still.

"I'm sorry…" said Audrey. She kissed Hayley's forehead, her right hand still in Hayley's shirt and her left still holding her hand.

"Hey…I know what'll make you feel better." Hayley looked up at Audrey.

"What.."

"I'll invite my friend Zui. She I knows /I how to make people feel better."

"Zui?" Hayley asked, her brow quirking in interest.

"Yeah. Her name's Lauren Watts, but people call her Zui Suicide cause she models for Suicide Girls."

"Ohh I've seen them in a magazine once. Hot girls."

"They are, but you'll feel better once she gets here." Audrey said.

What was Audrey up to now? Hayley wondered, but she couldn't read Audrey's face. Realization hit her and she knew what Audrey was getting her into. Was she ready for something like that? Maybe she was just thinking dirty and Zui would come over to talk. She nodded and then the doorbell sounded.

"Coming." Audrey said.

Hayley walked out of the living room, taking a look at whom this Zui person was. When Audrey swung the door wide open Hayley was mesmerized at how gorgeous she was. She was pretty, but Audrey always came first in Hayley's mind. She was about an inch taller than Hayley and she had rainbow streaks in her hair. Half of her right arm was covered in tattoos and it looked as if she was dressed in her sleeping clothes. Her boobs were just a bout ready to pop out of her loose tank top and her inner thighs were clearly visible in that thing Zui called a skirt.

"Zui!!!!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Oh my god, Audrey. I haven't seen you in forever girl." she said, planting a kiss on Audrey's lips. Audrey kissed her back, Hayley still standing just a few feet away from the two girls.

"Oh is this her?"

Audrey nodded.

"She's cute Audrey. I'm Zui." she said, running towards Hayley and shaking her hand. Hayley didn't say anything. She was too surprised.

"Well, I missed you Audrey. Come here." she said, pulling Audrey by the waist of her jeans towards her.

They looked like they were in a tight embrace, but their lips met instantly. Audrey's hands were on Zui's back and her hands were all over Audrey's body from her waist to her shoulders. They were now loosely around Audrey's back, still kissing and the sound of smacking filling the room. Hayley saw a little tongue action, Audrey's tongue in Zui's mouth. Hayley didn't say a word. She could, but she chose to watch and enjoy the scene before her. She could feel herself getting aroused, her stomach churning a bit.

The two girls moved closer to the couch, Zui's right hand below Audrey's breast as they kissed. Audrey opened her eyes, staring at Hayley as the girls continued to kiss. She put her hand out, motioning for Hayley to come over to them. When Hayley was close enough, Audrey broke the kiss. She paused, staring at Hayley and then Zui. She pushed Hayley closer to Zui, Zui already knowing her queue. She planted a soft kiss on Hayley's lips; parting them slightly enough for her tongue to enter her mouth. She tasted like alcohol and the scent of cigarettes filled her nostrils. Hayley held back, but she didn't feel the need to protest anymore. She felt Audrey close, just a few inches from her and Zui suddenly pushed her onto the couch. She felt Zui's hands roaming around Hayley's stomach. She squirmed under Zui's body, trying not to laugh. Zui smiled, her hands feeling the smooth skin under the fabric.

She felt a body right next to her head. She sat up, glancing at Audrey to her right side. She was now sandwiched in between Audrey and Zui. She gulped, sitting there silently. The two girls had their hands on Hayley's legs, giving each other the go. They pulled Hayley's shirt off, Hayley lifting her arms up for the shirt to go through. This was like a wild fantasy; one she never imagined would happen to her.

Audrey wraps her arms around her, giving her comfort for the awkward silence. Zui pulled her tank top off, her bra falling off along with it. She was topless now, kissing Hayley on the lips. She took turns kissing Audrey and then Hayley. Audrey fumbled with the buttons on her own shirt, pulling it off with haste. Hayley sat there, letting the two girls do all the work. What could she possibly do in a situation like this? Zui unzips Hayley's jeans ravenously, biting at the waistband with her teeth. Hayley looks down in dismay, Audrey grabbing her chin and catching her by the mouth.

Hayley and Audrey kissed as Zui's fingers were now inside of Hayley. Zui began thrusting her fingers in and out of Hayley. She moaned loudly into Audrey's mouth, their lips locked tightly. Hayley reached a hand down to Zui's hair, tugging on it lightly. Her other hand was on Audrey's right breast, making her yelp. She smiled at Hayley, her nipples erect from Hayley's touch against her skin. Hayley held Audrey tightly, letting out a loud groan as she felt Zui's mouth on her clit. It caught her by surprise, squeezing Audrey's breast. She yelped again, mimicking Hayley's movements on herself.

Zui stopped for a moment, spreading Hayley's legs wider. Why was Audrey the one always being eaten out? Hayley laughed, continuing her passionate kiss with Audrey. Each kiss got sloppier and sloppier as Zui was working to give Hayley an orgasm. "Fuck…" she mumbled in between a kiss, saliva on Audrey's chin. She wiped it off, her legs beginning to buckle. She was close. That familiar spasm in her pelvic area came around. She leaned against Audrey for support, her head being thrown back involuntary as her orgasm rolled over. She moaned loudly on Audrey's shoulder. She looked down tiredly at Audrey, seeing her hand touch herself and rubbing her wetness.

She wasn't completely naked now, no panties. Hayley was so tired already, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Audrey, watching her touch herself. Zui got up off her knees, wiping her mouth.

"You taste so good." she said, getting on Hayley's lap now straddling her. Zui still smelled like some sort of alcohol. It was discomforting Hayley, but she still enjoyed it.

Hayley's eyes were now averted to Zui, looking into her eyes. Zui grabbed her shoulders, kissing her roughly. Zui fell off, falling next to Hayley. Hayley looked to her right, realizing that Audrey had shoved her.

"She might throw up." Audrey said, now on top of Hayley.

"Why?"

"She drank I a lot /I on her way here." she said, kissing Hayley's neck.

Hayley was so tired after her orgasm. It was normal after all. She tried to keep herself away by fixing her eyes on Audrey's gorgeous face.

"How'd she get here?"

"Her friend of course."

"Oh I see." said Hayley.

Before she knew it Hayley was being pulled to her feet.

"Bedroom, now." Audrey said.

Hayley obeyed, running upstairs. Zui was passed out on the couch, her mouth wide open and her chest moving up and down. Hayley threw herself on the bed, preparing herself for another sex romp. Audrey threw herself on the bed too, lying next to Hayley.

"Hayley..."

"Hmmhm?" she asked.

"Get up!"

"What?"

"Oh come on you know what…" she said, giving Hayley puppy eyes.

Hayley sat up, realizing what she meant. "Oh….!" she said with a smile.

She got up slowly, getting in front of Audrey's legs. Audrey already spread them apart. Now she was face to face with Audrey's wet vagina. She had never done this before like Audrey. Where was she supposed to start off first? The thing in front of her of course. She shook her head, going down on Audrey. Her head down in between her legs, her mouth covering Audrey's wetness. She actually liked it and she had no idea how much it really turned her now. Hayley was being to feel her second wind kicking in, her mouth attacking Audrey's vagina with kisses and licks. Her tongue swirled around inside, doing different variations of whatever came into Hayley's mind. She had no idea what she was really doing; she was going along with whatever popped up in her head. She sucked on her clit and then leaving a trail of kisses from her mound to the bottom. She stopped to look up at Audrey. Her eyes were shut tightly, her mouth wide open and her hands on the bed sheets. Did she hurt Audrey?

"Audrey?"

Audrey's moaning subsided, her eyes opening. She looked at Hayley, "Why'd you stop?"

"Huh? well I thought.."

"No, you're great. The best keep going!!!" she pleaded, throwing her head back again.

"Uhh..okay." Hayley said, shrugging her shoulders.

She continued to suck on her wetness, licking the spot everywhere. She poked her fingers inside at the same time she stuck her tongue in and out of her. She reached her left hand to Audrey's breast, her index finger feeling the nipple harden against her finger. She gave her breast a small squeeze as she buried her face deeper into Audrey.

Audrey seemed to be bellowing now, breathing heavily against Hayley's mouth on her. Audrey's head jolted up, moaning loudly as she reached her climax. Hayley's head was up, wiping her mouth and face of Audrey's fluids.

"Holy shit Hayley…" she said as Hayley moved next to Audrey, collapsing next to her.

"What? What I do!?"

"That was the best orgasm I've ever gotten in a long time." she said.

"What..really?"

"Fuck yes." Audrey replied, pulling Hayley into a sloppy kiss.

The two girls were now equally tired. Hayley leaned against Audrey's side, Audrey wrapping an arm around her as she fell asleep. Audrey watched her eyes close, smiling at the beauty in front of her. She kissed her cheek, putting her head on the pillow. They slept peacefully until the sun rose.

Chapter Five 

"Honey, I hope Audrey's alright." Mrs. Kitching said as Adam Kitching pulled into the driveway.

"Yes, I'm sure she's fine." Mr. Kitching replied.

"Well..she hasn't gotten in trouble ever since we moved here! I'm so proud of her!"

Adam Kitching parked the car in their spacious garage, getting out of the car.

"Darling, I know. I wonder what's been up with her?"

"Oh well we should talk to her when we get inside." Mrs. Kitching said, getting her keys out. She unlocked the door, screaming at the site of Zui's naked body on the couch.

"ADAM!!! Who is that girl on our couch!?!!!!" she screamed, her hands on her head.

The screaming woke Zui up, her head throbbing painfully. Her vision was blurred, but she blinked it off. She looked around the room, seeing two familiar figures. This wasn't the first time she met The Kitching's abruptly. The first time they caught Audrey and Zui kissing. It's not like they were in love, they were practicing their kissing on each other.

"What…uhh don't yell so loud!! I've got a massive hangover Mrs. Kitching!!" she exclaimed, getting up. She looked down nervously, realizing she was still naked.

"Oh FUCK!" she said, picking up her clothes. She wasn't even sure whose clothes were whose. There were articles of clothes scattered around the couch in the living room. She grabbed anything she could find, putting it. She grabbed Hayley's Death Cab For Cutie shirt, fitting her perfectly. She grabbed her shorts, putting on shoes. She ran out of the house immediately, her head still throbbing.

"It's that girl from last year! The one in Audrey's room. What was her name?" Mr. Kitching asked.

"It was Zoey or something!!!" Mrs. Kitching exclaimed, almost having a nervous breakdown.

"It's Zui!" Zui said, running out of the front door. Mr. Kitching made an attempt to stop her, but she ran out quickly.

Mrs. Kitching was so furious; she looked as if she was going to shred the wallpaper since she was now clawing at it like a madwoman. "Adam!!!!!! Go find Audrey right now…" she said, trying to calm herself down.

"Yes…" Mr. Kitching replied, trotting upstairs.

He walked down the hallway opening the room to Audrey's door. His eyes widened at the scene, unable to say anything. The site of two naked girls on a bed in each others arms shocked him.

"AUDREY! AUDREY! AUDREY!" he yelled from the top of his lungs, demanding the girls's attention.

Hayley woke up first, startled at the site of a man in the room. She realized it was Audrey's dad. She could tell from the photos. She hid her body under the blankets, nudging Audrey.

"Audrey…" Audrey rolled over, moaning.

"babe…don't wake me up."

"Audrey…" she pleaded now.

Audrey rolled over, opening her eyes. She hid herself under the blankets just as Hayley did, "Shit! DAD!!!! What the fuck are you doing in here! Can't you see we're naked!!!"

Mr. Kitching hid behind the door, closing his eyes.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT ALREADY? Your mother is downstairs, waiting. We walked in on your friend downstairs. That girl Zoey." he explained, closing the door halfway so he could communicate to them without closing his eyes.

"It's Zui." Audrey added.

"Well…just get downstairs Audrey. Please…" he said disappointingly, closing the door behind him.

Audrey got her clothes on, telling Hayley to stay in the room. They were both dressed now. Hayley sat on the bed, forcing herself to the door to listen to the conversation she was having with her dad.

"Audrey you have to stop doing this to your mother…"

"Doing what!?"

"This! Your whole…girl thing in the house!! I mean I know it's who you are but not in the house okay! Especially when you know we'll come home!!!"

"Well you guys never let me out. Plus! You said you were going to be gone for the weekend!" she exclaimed.

Hayley stood near the door, listening to the small crack in the door.

Adam Kitching knew he was wrong, but he was going to acknowledge it. "You're right. But your mom. You know…she can't handle it."

"Then make her! Why did you guys come home so early anyways?" she asked demandingly.

"Mom wanted us to surprise you cause well…you've been staying out of trouble lately. We're proud that you haven't been drinking or doing drugs."

"Dad…that's because I have Hayley." Audrey said.

Her father paused, "Hayley?"

"Hayley." she said, opening the door.

Hayley stood in front of the door, trying not to show her nervous smile. She looked at Mr. Kitching. "Hello Mr. Kitching. I'm Hayley and it's nice to meet you."

"Because you have her so you're fine then?"

"Yeah." Audrey said, walking over to Hayley and wrapping her arms around her from behind. Hayley adjusted to the fact that her father was in front of her.

"I'm sure your mom will understand." he said.

"I hope so. Thanks dad." she said, patting her father on the back. Mr. Kitching smiled at Hayley pleasantly, understanding that her daughter gave up those things for her love. He was satisfied and he went downstairs to another room.

"Audrey…" her mother said, her right hand on her forehead.

Audrey came downstairs, hand in hand with Hayley.

"Mom."

"Why do you always do this to me? I thought you've changed but I guess some things just don't. I'm so disappointed in you."

"…Mom! You don't understand. I love this girl. I'm so in love with her and you just don't understand what we have." Audrey explained.

"Listen to yourself. You're just fooling yourself Audrey. You have no idea what love is, especially with the same SEX!"

Hayley sat there, not sure what she was feeling. She was scared and nervous. She squeezed Audrey's hand like she was going to cry, but she didn't.

"I do! I've found it! And you know what? She's there for me. She takes care of me when my parents are supposed to. When you guys are always gone, she's always here for me. You don't give a damn so why should you even care now?"

Mrs. Kitching was only beginning to understand. She was foolish all those years thinking Audrey would change but change doesn't come overnight. One cannot change what they are. It was right in front of her and Audrey was right. She wanted to cry, she was on the verge of tears. Mrs. Kitching covered her face, her voice muffled.

"You love her?" she asked Audrey.

"Yes. So much."

"Do you love my daughter?"

"I…love her." Hayley replied.


End file.
